Letters - Second Chance
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Seribu surat untukmu memberiku kesempatan kedua, untukmu menerimaku kembali. / Kyuwook fanfiction / AU, OC, OOC


**Letters – Second Chance**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

 **Seoul, Januari 2011**

Kim Ryeowook tengah menyeduh teh di dapur rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Sesekali ia menghela napas berat, namun ekspresi masih belum muncul di wajah manisnya. Ia membawa dua cangkir berisi teh yang baru ia seduh dan sebuah toples berisi kue kering ke ruang tamu—dimana seorang _namja_ tampan yang familiar duduk dengan wajah ragu dan khawatir. Mata _namja_ yang lebih muda itu sedikit bersinar saat melihat Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis berusia dua puluh empat itu masih memasang wajah tidak tertarik saat meletakkan cangkir teh di depan tamunya—meski ia sedikit bergetar saat membuat kontak langsung tanpa disengaja dengan _namja_ itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ryeowook duduk di seberang _namja_ itu.

"Ryeonggu," _namja_ tampan itu memulai. Ia menghela napas lelah dan memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil pada Ryeowook—yang dibalas pandangan tidak tertarik. _Namja_ tampan itu menelan salivanya dengan sulit. "Tidak adakah yang bisa membuatmu mengubah pikiran? Tak adakah—"

"Tak ada, Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua."

Ryeowook bisa melihat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, hingga ujung kukunya memutih. _Namja_ tampan itu tampak menahan air matanya mendengar jawaban dingin dari mantan suaminya. Ya, mantan suami. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim—Cho sebelum bercerai—Ryeowook sebelumnya adalah sepasang suami istri—atau suami suami, karena keduanya sama-sama _namja_?—yang hidup bahagia dalam dunia mereka. Tentu mereka memiliki masalah rumah tangga seperti pasangan pada umumnya, dan lebih dari satu. Namun masalah mereka yang terakhir benar-benar sesuatu yang mendorong perpisahan sebagai pemecahnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa menyesal dengan akhir hubungan mereka—karena sebagian besar kesalahan ada pada dirinya—kini tengah memohon pada mantan suaminya agar mereka bisa kembali. Yang hanya dibalas penolakan dingin meski sudah setengah tahun ia memohon.

"Ryeonggu," Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan senyum di wajahnya telah lama hilang. Digantikan ekspresi sakit bercampur lelah dan sedih. Dengan suara bergetar, ia melanjutkan. " _Jebal_."

Ryeowook menatap mantan suaminya. Tubuh kurusnya semakin kurus, kulitnya semakin pucat, ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya, dan yang paling jelas adalah ia terlihat begitu lelah. Wajahnya masih tampan seperti saat mereka masih bersama, namun kini ia terlihat lemah dan lelah. Bibirnya tidak lagi merah muda seperti yang dulu sering digunakan untuk bertukar afeksi. Ryeowook juga sadar dirinya tidak jauh berbeda, dia juga lelah dan berantakan. Perpisahan ini menyiksa kedua pihak, namun Ryeowook tidak berani mengambil resiko. Cukup satu kali ia gagal dan hancur, tak mau dirinya mengulang sejarah.

Jadi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti dan tetap persisten agar mereka kembali?

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Ryeonggu."

Ryeowook menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun. Jangan berikan aku seluruh hak atas dirimu. Aku bisa saja menyuruhmu bunuh diri sekarang di hadapanku, dan tak ada kesempatan kedua untukmu. Atau menyuruhmu membunuhku, dan tetap saja tak ada kesempatan kedua untukmu. Atau segala hal buruk yang lain."

Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Baru saja ia mau menjawab bahwa ia tidak peduli yang lain demi Ryeowook, namun tatapan yang diberikan Ryeowook menghentikannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tahu kapan ia harus berhenti menekan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyeruput sedikit tehnya, diikuti Kyuhyun. Teh itu sudah tidak sepanas sebelumnya dan sudah bisa diterima tenggorokan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil merasakan teh buatan Ryeowook. Ia tidak pernah lelah dengan apapun yang Ryeowook buat, apapun yang _namja_ itu lakukan. Karena Cho Kyuhyun mencintan Kim Ryeowook dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan ingin kembali menjejerkan marga Cho di depan nama Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau menginginkan kesempatan kedua? Kenapa kau harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau miliki sebelumnya? Kenapa harus menunggu kesempatan kedua?"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak dan hampir menggigit lidahnya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tangannya bergetar saat mengembalikan cangkir tehnya ke meja. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberi jawaban apapun pada Ryeowook. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat datar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat jauh di dalam sana Ryeowook tengah menangis sedih. Perpisahan ini memang menyiksa keduanya, namun apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan membunuh Ryeowook dari dalam. Hanya Ryeowook seorang yang merasakannya, karena Kyuhyun adalah pelaku.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Masih ada satu buah pertanyaan dalam kepalanya yang ingin ia lontarkan. "Kenapa kau harus berselingkuh...dan kini meminta kesempatan kedua?"

" _Mianhae_."

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Itu bukan jawaban yang Ryeowook inginkan maupun butuhkan, namun ia mengangguk seakan mengerti. Ia kembali menyeruput sedikit tehnya. Kyuhyun menatap setiap pergerakan Ryeowook, sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi _namja_ itu akan jawabannya. Namun mantan suaminya tampak tidak peduli—meski satu kata itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kesempatan kedua."

Ryeowook memandang kosong ke hadapannya, menembus seakan Kyuhyun tak ada. Tangannya mengepal dan sedikit bergetar di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan sendu. Ingin rasanya ia menarik _namja_ yang tampak rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya sama-sama rapuh karena hancurnya hubungan indah mereka, dan Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kyuhyun ingin menulis kisah mereka sekali lagi, dimana akhir mereka bisa berubah.

Jadi kenapa Ryeowook tidak bisa mengerti dan masih persisten menolaknya?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Ryeonggu." panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada hati-hati. _Namja_ manis itu kembali fokus dan menatapnya, masih tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa pahit dalam hatinya menyadari dalam setengah tahun ia mencoba mengembalikan hubungan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat senyuman di wajah Ryeowook. Rasanya sakit, hatinya serasa diiris. Mengesampingkan masalah tersebut, Kyuhyun mengingat kembali apa yang mau diucapkannya.

"Jika aku bisa menulis seribu buah surat untukmu, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil canggung melihat kebingungan di wajah mantan suaminya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap ke arah manapun selain hadapannya—selain Ryeowook. "Kau ingat, dulu aku memberimu sebuah surat untuk mendapatkan namamu sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Kau menulis seratus buah surat untukku menerima perasaanmu tujuh tahun lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Terakhir aku menulis surat untukmu adalah dua tahun lalu, sepuluh buah untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Seribu buah surat untuk kesempatan kedua, huh? Apakah kau akan menulis sepuluh ribu surat jika hubungan ini gagal lagi?"

Meski nada Ryeowook terdengar meremehkan, Kyuhyun memberikan senyum paling tulus miliknya pada mantan suaminya. " _Ne_ , tapi aku akan memastikan aku tidak perlu menulis surat sebanyak itu. Karena aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua darimu, aku akan membuat hubungan ini berjalan lancar. Kita akan menemukan akhir yang indah bersama."

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ucapan itu begitu manis hingga ia hampir terlena jika saja dinding yang menyembunyikan hatinya tidak cukup tebal. Seribu buah surat dan hubungan mereka akan kembali. Sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan. Seribu buah surat tidak bisa dibuat dalam waktu satu malam, dan Ryeowoook bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membuat keputusan. Namun sekali ia menyetujui, tak ada lagi mundur. Mau tak mau ia harus kembali pada Kyuhyun. Tentu _namja_ manis itu senang karena perasaannya tak pernah mati, hanya ia simpan di tempat yang dalam—namun pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah apakah Ryeowook mampu? Kesempatan kedua tidak memberi jaminan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan hancur sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu memberiku jawaban sekarang."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan tehnya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Ryeowook, ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk pergi membiarkan Ryeowook memikirkan penawaran darinya. Hanya satu langkah sebelum menapak keluar rumah, ia berhenti. "Aku tunggu jawabanmu lusa."

Pintu rumah Kim Ryeowook ditutup, meninggalkan pemiliknya duduk termenung seorang diri di ruang tamu.

* * *

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya ragu untuk menekan bel. Kini ia berdiri di depan rumah milik Kyuhyun. Ia memikirkan penawaran Kyuhyun pada hari sebelumnya semalaman tanpa tidur, terbukti dari kantung di bawah matanya yang semakin terlihat jelas. Itu tidak mengganggu aktivitas Ryeowook, karena seperti penjelasan sebelumnya, dirinya juga berantakan seperti Kyuhyun semenjak perpisahan mereka. Yang membedakan hanyalah Ryeowook kini membangun dinding dan menolak hubungan lagi, sebaliknya Kyuhyun mencoba membangun hubungan sekali lagi.

Baru saja ia mau menekan bel, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kyuhyun terbuka dan anak kecil berusia berusia enam tahun berlari dan menabrak kakinya. Di belakangnya, _yeoja_ dengan wajah familiar mengikuti. Tak ada yang bisa menutupi ekspresi terkejut pada wajah cantik _yeoja_ tersebut. Ia segera menarik anak lelaki itu dan tersenyum canggung pada Ryeowook—yang dibalas senyum tak kalah canggung.

"Ahra... _ssi_ , lama tidak berjumpa. Uhh, apakah Kyuhyun ada di dalam?"

Anak kecil itu mencoba kabur dari cengkeraman Ahra dan berlari memeluk kaki Ryeowook sekali lagi. Dengan suara riang dan mata berbinar, ia setengah menjerit. "Wook _ahjusshi_! _Bogosipeo_..."

Ahra menarik anak kecil itu lagi, membuatnya cemberut. "Panggil Kyuhyun _ahjusshi_ , Haebin. Masuklah, Ryeowook... _ssi_."

Anak kecil itu—Haebin—berlari ke dalam rumah dan meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah—mantan—keponakannya itu. Ahra menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum kecil. Sudah setengah tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat mantan adik iparnya, dan dapat ia lihat dampak dari perpisahan dua orang yang ia sayangi. Keadaan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak berbeda jauh meski baru kini Ahra melihat Ryeowook. Hal itu menyakitinya, karena dia adalah orang nomor satu yang mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Baru saja keduanya mau masuk ke dalam rumah, ketika Kyuhyun muncul dengan napas terengah-engah dan Haebin digendong di punggungnya. Dapat Ryeowook lihat secercah harapan di mata Kyuhyun. Ahra mengambil alih Haebin dalam gendongannya—yang membuat _namja_ kecil itu cemberut—dan mengundurkan dirinya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke teras—karena dapat ia lihat perasaan enggan di mata Ryeowook untuk menapak di rumah mereka dulu.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberimu jawaban."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk dengan kedua tangannya bertaut. _Namja_ itu tampak seperti siswa yang sedang menunggu hasil pengumuman ujian. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dalam hatinya mengingat keadaan familiar ini. Seperti saat ia mau memberi jawaban setelah Kyuhyun memberinya seratus buah surat. Seperti saat Kyuhyun melamarnya setelah memberinya sepuluh buah surat.

"Aku menerima penawaranmu dengan syarat kau tidak boleh mengirimiku kertas kosong."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun luntur. Dahinya mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Baru saja ia mau membalas ucapan Ryeowook dengan lidah tajamnya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Ryeowook dengan sendu. "Sekalipun kau tidak akan membaca surat-surat dariku, aku tidak akan mengirimkan kertas kosong padamu."

Ryeowook hanya diam dan Kyuhyun tahu dirinya benar. Keduanya berdiri terdiam tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Hanya ada angin musim dingin yang membuat mereka sedikit bergetar. Dapat Ryeowook lihat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar karena hembusan angin musim dingin. Tidak aneh karena Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan pakaian rumahan dan jaket. Tak mau berlama-lama dan membuat diri mereka sakit, Ryeowook mengundurkan diri.

"Salam untuk a— _ahjusshi_ dan _ahjumma_ Cho juga Ahra... _ssi_. Dan aku tunggu suratmu, Kyuhyun... _ssi_ "

Formalitas dalam ucapan Ryeowook melukai hati Kyuhyun.

* * *

Ryeowook keluar rumahnya pada pagi hari seperti biasa. Rendahnya temperatur pada musim dingin tidak cukup untuk mengubah rutinitasnya setengah tahun belakangan. Jika sebelumnya, tentu ia masih tidur nyenyak dalam pelukan hangat mantan suaminya. Ryeowook tersenyum pahit pada kenangan manis tersebut. Sedikit ia berharap Kyuhyun memenuhi janjinya dan mereka bisa memiliki kesempatan kedua. Karena Ryeowook juga merasa rindu, dan lelah dengan dirinya yang berantakan. Ia menepis pikirannya dan fokusnya berpindah pada kotak surat di depan rumahnya yang tidak kosong. Dengan sedikit berharap, Ryeowook mengambil sepucuk surat yang ditujukan padanya. Tak ada alamat untuk membalas pada surat itu. Hanya tertera namanya, dan sebuah angka di amplop.

 _1_

Ryeowook menyimpan surat itu ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

~*()*()*~

 **Februari 2011**

Dalam fase surat menyurat sepihak mereka, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun datang menemui Ryeowook. Di satu sisi _namja_ manis itu merasa lega, namun di sisi yang lain—yang ia sembunyikan di balik dinding hatinya—ada perasaan rindu mendalam yang menyiksanya dari dalam. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook membaca surat-surat yang Kyuhyun kirimkan untuk mengobati rasa rindunya, namun ia terlalu keras kepala. Ia membuat resolusi untuk tidak membuka surat itu hingga janji Kyuhyun terpenuhi. Jadi Ryeowook hanya bisa bersabar hingga surat Kyuhyun berjumlah seribu—yang bisa dibilang masih sangat lama, mengingat Kyuhyun mengiriminya surat dengan jumlah tidak pasti setiap minggunya. Namun Ryeowook sudah berjanji untuk menunggu, dan dia tidak akan mengingkarinya.

Ryeowook mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam kotak surat. Dengan penuh perhatian dan senyum tipis, ia mengelus namanya dan angka yang tertera pada surat.

 _13_

" _Palli_ , Kyuhyun _ah_..."

~*()*()*~

 **Maret 2011**

Musim dingin berganti musim semi tanpa terasa. Selama itu Kyuhyun masih terus mengirimkan surat pada Ryeowook dan memunculkan dirinya. Ryeowook tak tahu kabar Kyuhyun sama sekali, selain surat-surat yang mantan suaminya kirimkan. _Namja_ itu tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Ryeowook. Meski ia sering bertemu Ahra dan Haebin, tak sekalipun ia berani menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun pada mereka. Sejujurnya ada sedikit keraguan dalam diri Ryeowook. Mungkin Kyuhyun sibuk bermain dengan pasangannya yang lain—penyebab hubungan mereka hancur. Tapi Ryeowook mencoba percaya, walau rasa penasaran mulai membunuhnya dari dalam.

Ryeowook mengecek kotak suratnya, dan mendapatinya kosong. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan perasaan kecewa menguasai hatinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menyerah? Ryeowook menggeleng kecil meski harapan yang ia miliki sudah mulai terkikis. Mungkin Kyuhyun merasa tak ada gunanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali dengan pasangannya yang lain—yang merasa tidak masalah diduakan. Pikirannya membuatnya merasa sedih, namun pikiran sedih itu hilang saat seorang tukang pos tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah surat dan bunga bakung.

 _21_

" _You're the only one_."

Ryeowook tidak ingat sejak kapan tangannya bergetar.

~*()*()*~

 **April 2011**

Ryeowook menjalani harinya seperti biasa, minus kehadiran Kyuhyun yang kini digantikan oleh surat-suratnya. Keadaan Ryeowook tidak semakin berantakan, namun belum bisa dibilang membaik. Perasaan rindu masih menguasai hatinya, dan terkadang perasaan ragu bercampur kecewa menguasai jika surat Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang. Namun tetap saja perasaan rindu yang selalu menemaninya. Dan tumpukan surat yang masih tersegel di kamarnya tidak membantunya.

Seperti pada awal musim semi, pertengahan musim semi Ryeowook kembali menerima sebuah surat dan bunga, kali ini _primrose_.

 _32_

" _I can't live without you_."

Ryeowook menumpuk surat itu dengan yang lain, dan meletakkan bunga itu di atas meja.

~*()*()*~

 **Mei 2011**

Terkadang pekerjaan Ryeowook memaksanya untuk berpisah dengan rumah. Beberapa hari ia harus pergi keluar kota, dan itu menyiksanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengontaknya selain melalui surat-surat yang selalu ia kirimkan. _Namja_ itu benar-benar tak mencoba untuk menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapan Ryeowook. Terkadang _namja_ manis itu berpikir mungkin menyetujui penawaran Kyuhyun bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Sebenarnya mana yang lebih menyiksa, mencintai tapi tak bisa bersatu demi bertemu, atau mencintai tapi tak bisa bertemu demi bersatu? Yang manapun, keduanya sama-sama menyiksa.

Saat ia mencapai kota tempat tinggalnya, dengan segera ia kembali ke rumah dan hal pertama yang ia periksa adalah kotak suratnya. Entah sejak kapan ada senyum menghias wajahnya—yang semakin lebar saat ia melihat sebuah surat dan bunga untuknya. Kali ini adalah bunga lili lembah.

 _45_

" _You've made my life complete_."

Ryeowook hampir melupakan kopernya di gerbang.

* * *

 **Juni 2011**

Meski banyak orang membenci musim panas, Kyuhyun bisa dibilang cukup menyukai musim dengan matahari menyengat ini. Karena di musim panas, malaikat bernama Kim Ryeowook dilahirkan ke dunia. Karena di musim panas, Cho Kyuhyun menemukan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Karena di musim panas, Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Banyak kenangan manis pada musim panas yang membuat senyum terkembang pada wajahnya.

Seperti yang disinggung sebelumnya, Kim Ryeowook lahir pada musim panas. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada sebuah surat tersegel dan bunga kacapiring di tangannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas kecewa karena ia tidak bisa menemui mantan suaminya secara langsung untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Perasaan rindu dalam hatinya membunuhnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun sudah membuat resolusi, ia tidak akan menemui Ryeowook hingga seribu surat sampai di tangan _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menatap angka yang tertera pada surat di tangannya.

 _54_

" _You are lovely_."

Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun berdoa untuk Ryeowook.

~*()*()*~

 **Juli 2011**

" _Ahjusshi_ , bangun!"

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya dengan perasaan kesal. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihat keponakannya berguling-guling di sampingnya dan dengan sengaja menabraknya. Kenapa Haebin ada di rumahnya? Namun kemudian dia ingat bahwa ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana Ahra selalu mengunjunginya semenjak ia berpisah dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menguap lebar lalu menarik Haebin ke pangkuannya. _Namja_ kecil itu mencoba menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan merengek kepanasan, namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia menatap Haebin yang merupakan perpaduan kakaknya dengan kakak iparnya—dan entah kenapa dapat ia lihat ada jejak dirinya dalam tubuh Haebin.

"Kyu _ahjusshi_ , kenapa Wook _ahjusshi_ tidak pernah ke sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Haebin, kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat. Dengan agak kasar, ia segera menyingkirkan Haebin dari pangkuannya dan berlari ke mejanya. Dapat ia dengar Haebin mengeluh—namun tidak menangis, anak itu benar-benar tahan banting. Kyuhyun menarik laci yang ada di meja kerjanya dan mencari surat yang seharusnya ia kirim hari ini. Secepat kilat, ia berlari ke bawah untuk mengirimkan suratnya dan bunga _gloxinia_.

 _67_

" _Love at first sight_."

Hampir saja Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah hanya dengan boxernya jika Ahra tidak mengingatkan.

~*()*()*~

 **Agustus 2011**

Sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir. Kyuhyun menatap langit di atasnya yang bertabur bintang. Ahra sedang asik bermain kembang api bersama Haebin dengan Kyuhyun mengawasi mereka. Sayang sekali kakak iparnya tidak bisa ikut karena masalah pekerjaan. Sering sekali _namja_ itu sibuk oleh pekerjaan, namun tak sekalipun Kyuhyun mendengar kakaknya mengeluh. Kyuhyun teringat pada rumah tangganya di masa lalu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bisa dibilang orang-orang yang gila bekerja. Mungkin karena itu hubungan mereka mulai menjauh. Mungkin karena itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berselingkuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat kesalahannya. Tak dapat ia sangkal bahwa ia merasa iri pada hubungan yang dimiliki kakaknya.

Matanya ia pejamkan, mengingat sebuah surat dan bunga yang tadi pagi ia kirim untuk Ryeowook. Bunga aster.

 _78_

" _Symbol of love_."

Di bawah langit yang sama, Kyuhyun berharap Ryeowook bisa melihat pemandangan indah seperti yang ia lihat.

* * *

 **September 2011**

Ryeowook menatap keluar rumahnya dari jendela, melihat rintik hujan yang membasahi tanah sekitarnya. Dengan secangkir cokelat hangat dan setumpuk pekerjaan menemaninya, Ryeowook masih merasa kesepian. Karena ada bagian dari dirinya yang dibawa pergi pada perpisahannya dengan mantan suaminya. Pada awalnya semuanya terasa begitu berat, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Ryeowook sudah mulai terbiasa—meski tetap saja perasaan sepi bertahan. Setiap melihat tumpukan surat-surat dari Kyuhyun yang masih tersegel di sudut kamarnya masih memberi goresan pada hatinya.

Ryeowook menyeruput sedikit cokelat hangatnya. Lalu fokusnya berpindah ke sepucuk surat dan bunga krisan berwarna merah yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

 _87_

" _I love_."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bunyi rintik hujan.

~*()*()*~

 **Oktober 2011**

Berjalan-jalan pada sore hari di bulan Oktober bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa Ryeowook lakukan. Namun entah kenapa ia ingin melakukannya hari ini. Dengan perlindungan jaket dan membawa segala benda yang menurutnya penting—seperti ponsel dan dompet—Ryeowook memulai jalan-jalan sorenya. Ia berjalan tidak jauh, hanya ke sebuah taman sepi di kompleksnya. Sebuah ayunan di taman itu menarik perhatiannya. Memastikan tak ada orang di sekitarnya, Ryeowook duduk di ayunan itu. Saat matanya ia pejamkan, kenangan masa lalunya terputar di otaknya, tepatnya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya merasakan nostalgia. Masih diingatnya Kyuhyun yang selalu mengawasinya sejak musim panas, lalu tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah amplop pada musim gugur. Dalam amplop itu terdapat surat berisi sebuah kalimat sederhana " _Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?_ " yang mengubah hidupnya hingga kini.

Ryeowook kembali ke rumahnya tak lama kemudian. Sepucuk surat dan bunga lili putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari kotak surat tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya.

 _95_

" _It's heavenly to be with you_."

Ryeowook membuka album foto yang ia simpan di dalam kotak harta karunnya.

~*()*()*~

 **November 2011**

Musim gugur belum berakhir, namun dinginnya musim dingin sudah menyerang. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka jerapah kesayangannya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut semakin alarm yang ia pasang pada ponselnya tak mau berhenti mengoceh dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Terkadang Ryeowook membenci kenyataan bahwa ia harus bekerja untuk menyambung hidup. Namun apalah daya, uang tidak tumbuh begitu saja seperti dedaunan di pohon. Dengan setengah mengantuk, Ryeowook bangun dan menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja, Ryeowook mengintip kotak suratnya dan mendapati sebuah surat dan bunga anyelir putih.

 _100_

" _Sweet and lovely_."

Dengan langkah ringan, Ryeowook berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya.

* * *

 **Desember 2011**

" _Palli_ , Kyu _ahjusshi_!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah dan mengejar Haebin yang berlari dengan riang di depannya. Keponakannya itu berlari ke arah penjual jajanan yang ada di pinggir jalan dengan mudah karena tubuh mungilnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang harus menyelipkan diri di antara banyaknya manusia. Seoul adalah kota yang ramai dan padat, ditambah suasana Natal yang akan datang tiga hari lagi, lengkaplah sudah. Mau berjalan saja begitu sulit. Untunglah tubuh Kyuhyun kurus, sehingga menyelip di antara keramaian tidak terlalu sulit. Setelah berhasil menyusul keponakannya, Kyuhyun segera menggandeng tangan Haebin agar tidak terpisah.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terjebak mengasuh Haebin? Tanyakan kakaknya yang mendadak datang menaruh anaknya sembarangan di rumah Kyuhyun dengan alasan akan berkencan dengan suami tercintanya. Kalau hanya mengasuh di rumahnya, Kyuhyun masih bisa toleransi. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba keponakannya merengek padanya untuk membeli hadiah natal. Kyuhyun sebagai _ahjusshi_ yang baik memenuhi permintaan keponakannya—dan kini ada penyesalan di hatinya, karena keponakannya mengajaknya jalan-jalan hampir ke seluruh toko di kota Seoul.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Kyuhyun mengajak Haebin kembali ke mobilnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan Haebin berikan pada _ahjusshi_ nya. "Kyu _ahjusshi_ sudah menemukan kado untuk Wook _ahjusshi_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Haebin, dan tersenyum saat mengingat surat beserta hadiah Natal yang ia kirimkan pagi tadi untuk mantan suaminya.

~*()*()*~

Hari ini adalah hari Natal. Ryeowook tidak merayakan Natal di rumah orang tuanya seperti biasa karena ada rasa dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menerima surat dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya menumpuk pada orang tuanya, yang menjawab bahwa mereka mengerti. Sebuah surat dan sebungkus hadiah dalam kotak suratnya menunjukkan bahwa firasatnya betul. Ryeowook mengambil dua benda itu dan tersenyum kecil.

 _111_

Kyuhyun memberinya hadiah Natal sebuah _sweater_ dengan corak jerapah. Ryeowook menemukan pakaian favorit baru.

~*()*()*~

"Kyu _ahjusshi_!"

Haebin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dengan sebuah hadiah di tangannya. Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Haebin. Mungkin keponakannya ingin memamerkan hadiah Natal yang diterimanya. Yang tidak Kyuhyun kira adalah Haebin mendadak memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kartu ucapan yang menempel pada hadiah itu. Nama pengirimnya yang tertulis dengan rapi, nama yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan yang familiar.

 _Kim Ryeowook_

Ryeowook memberinya hadiah Natal _game_ keluaran terbaru yang ia idam-idamkan. Kyuhyun menemukan _game_ favorit baru.

* * *

 **Seoul, Maret 2016**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu, dan Ryeowook masih menerima surat dari Kyuhyun. Keduanya masih belum bertemu satu kalipun. Awalnya semua terasa sulit, namun perlahan mereka mulai terbiasa dan kembali pada kehidupan biasa masing-masing. Tentu perasaan rindu masih setia menemani, tapi mereka hanya bisa bersabar hingga waktunya tiba. Seribu surat Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai Ryeowook, dan semua perpisahan ini akan berakhir. Kisah mereka akan ditulis ulang pada kertas putih bersih. Paling tidak itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook hingga detik ini.

"Melanjutkan pendidikan di Paris, huh?"

Ryeowook menatap tumpukan surat yang dikirim Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas berat, lalu pikirannya berpindah pada percakapannya pagi tadi. Mendadak, seseorang menawarinya untuk membayarkan biaya agar Ryeowook mau melanjutkan pendidikan di Paris. Penawaran itu menggiurkan, dan Ryeowook tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia hampir menyetujuinya. Namun ia mengingat Kyuhyun, dan janji mereka. Apa Ryeowook bisa, mengingat Kyuhyun telah mengirimkan 814 surat padanya? Ryeowook bimbang.

Namun saat sebuah undangan dan bunga _hyacinth_ berwarna ungu ia temukan dalam kotak suratnya, Ryeowook tak lagi bimbang. Ryeowook membaca undangan yang ada di tangannya berkali-kali, dan menyadari makna dari bunga yang diterimanya. Dengan hati yang terluka dan air mata membasahi wajahnya, _namja_ manis itu berhasil mengambil keputusan.

 _You are invited to the wedding of Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Minmi_

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran melanjutkan pendidikan di Paris.

" _Please forgive me_."

~*()*()*~

Kyuhyun menatap keluar dari balkon kamarnya ditemani minuman anggur kesayangannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya—hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya yang kedua. Tiba-tiba dapat Kyuhyun rasakan sebuah lengan _yeoja_ melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun kembali meneguk minumannya, dan baru memberi perhatian pada istrinya saat _yeoja_ itu mulai membuka kancing piyamanya. Kyuhyun menahan tangan halusnya dan berbalik. Dapat ia lihat tatapan menggoda yang diberikan istrinya. _Yeoja_ itu menyerangnya dengan ciuman ganas, dan Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya—tidak menolak namun tidak menerima. Dalam pikirannya, hanya ada Ryeowook yang tidak mendatangi pesta pernikahannya dan bunga yang mantan suaminya kirimkan sebagai kado. Bunga anyelir kuning—Kyuhyun mengerti artinya.

" _You have dissapointed me_."

Kegiatan selanjutnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan Minmi dengan segera ia hapus dari ingatan.

* * *

 **Paris, 15 Agustus 2017**

" _Nado saranghaeyo_ , _umma_."

Ryeowook memutus hubungan telponnya. _Namja_ manis berusia tiga puluh itu menghela napas dan meneguk sedikit cokelat panasnya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun lamanya ia tinggal di Paris, dan Ryeowook sudah bisa beradaptasi. Terkadang ada perasaan rindu di hatinya akan tanah kelahirannya, namun kenangan akan mantan suaminya—yang kini telah memiliki pasangan baru—membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk pulang ke Korea. Ryeowook tak tahu apakah Kyuhyun masih mengirim surat ke alamat lamanya—namun ia yakin _namja_ itu sudah berhenti, karena dia sudah memiliki pasangan baru, kan? Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tangganya untuk yang kedua kali.

Ryeowook sendiri mencoba untuk melangkah maju. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin lebih tepat jika Ryeowook disebut sedang lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia masih belum bisa melepas Kyuhyun. Tampaknya tak bertemu selama enam tahun tidak bisa mematikan perasaannya. Yang ada, ia semakin merasa rindu. Dan perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan selalu berbanding lurus dengan perasaan sakit mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun telah menemukan yang lain.

Saat Ryeowook kembali ke apartemennnya, tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa akan ada sebuah surat dari mantan suaminya dalam kotak suratnya.

 _815_

Ryeowook menumpuk surat itu pada tempatnya—surat-surat tersegel berjumlah 814, atau kini 815, dari Kyuhyun yang tak mampu ia lenyapkan. Lalu Ryeowook teringat bahwa delapan tahun yang lalu pada tanggal yang sama dengan hari itu, Kim Ryeowook berubah marga menjadi Cho Ryeowook.

~*()*()*~

[ _Yeoboseyo_.]

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Ahra _noona_?"

[Umm, Ryeowook _ie_? Ada apa?]

"Aku...mau menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun."

[Kyuhyun? Ah—benar! Kyuhyun ada di Perancis—aku tak tahu dia ada di kota mana—apakah kalian bertemu? Tunggu—kalian tidak bertemu? Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun buru-buru pindah ke Perancis awal tahun?]

"Kyuhyun pindah ke Perancis?"

[ _Ne_. Dia bercerai dengan istrinya pada akhir Desember—padahal mereka menikah belum ada satu tahun, kau tahu.]

"Dia bercerai dengan istrinya? Dia bercerai...lagi? Pernikahan Kyuhyun gagal lagi?"

[...]

"Ahra _noona_?"

[Aku rasa akan lebih bijak jika Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ryeowook _ie_. Satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan, percayalah pada Kyuhyun.]

"... _Gomawo_ , _noona_."

~*()*()*~

Surat dari Kyuhyun kembali datang dan tumpukan yang ada di sudut kamar Ryeowook semakin tinggi. Ryeowook tak ingin tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menemukannya— _namja_ itu memiliki banyak koneksi, Ryeowook tidak heran. Namun Ryeowook masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun bercerai dengan istrinya? Siapa yang meminta untuk bercerai? Kyuhyun kah? Istrinya kah? Ada masalah apa di antara mereka? Apakah Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berselingkuh? Atau—sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan kesempatan kedua dari Ryeowook? Ryeowook awalnya tidak banyak berharap, namun surat dari Kyuhyun yang mengisi kotak suratnya membuat harapannya tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit.

Mungkin saran Ahra benar, bahwa sebaiknya Ryeowook percaya pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **Paris, Agustus 2018**

Pada suatu sore di bulan Agustus—tepatnya tanggal lima belas, Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di depan apartemennya—menunggunya, sudah pasti. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook segera berlari dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu. Tujuh tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, tujuh tahun lamanya ia memendam perasaan rindu. Tujuh tahun dan itu menyiksanya. Namun kakinya berhenti melangkah dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ryeowook pikir ia akan menangis, namun buktinya hanya sebuah senyuman kaku yang ada di wajahnya.

"... _bonsoir_..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook. Di samping tubuhnya, tangannya mengepal erat untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari ke arah Ryeowook untuk memeluknya erat. Seperti Ryeowook, Kyuhyun juga dihantui perasaan rindu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang menginginkan kesempatan kedua untuk hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun bahkan gagal memenuhi resolusinya—tidak menemui Ryeowook sebelum seribu surat diterima mantan suaminya. Ia tidak mampu lagi menunggu, lagipula ia sudah mengirim 999 surat pada Ryeowook. Hanya satu surat terakhir yang ada di tangannya, dan—mungkin—mereka bisa memulai hubungan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Umm, lama tidak bertemu..."

Percakapan mereka benar-benar canggung. Tak ada pandangan yang bertemu. Ryeowook masih tetap pada tempatnya berdiri—kakinya seakan telah menyatu dengan tanah di situ—dan Kyuhyun merasakan keraguan untuk mendekati Ryeowook. _Namja_ tampan itu lalu mengacak rambutnya dan membuat gestur agar Ryeowook mengikutinya. Keduanya berjalan dengan jarak dua meter—Kyuhyun memimpin diikuti Ryeowook—hingga Kyuhyun berhenti pada sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Ryeowook.

"Aku—uhh, aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan surat keseribu..."

Ryeowook menerima surat yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ada sebuah—ralat, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak pernah menemui Ryeowook selama tujuh tahun ini? Apa saja yang ia lakukan dalam tujuh tahun ini? Apa saja yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun selama tujuh tahun mereka tak berjumpa? Apakah Ryeowook masih ada di benaknya? Kenapa Kyuhyun menikah dengan orang lain sebelum memenuhi janjinya? Kenapa mereka bercerai? Kenapa Kyuhyun masih mengirimkan surat pada Ryeowook? Apakah Kyuhyun masih menginginkan kesempatan keduanya? Dan seterusnya, namun hanya satu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Kenapa...baru menemuiku sekarang?"

Ryeowook tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ingin Ryeowook berlari dan menangis dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada _namja_ itu, mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Namun Ryeowook ingat posisinya, dan ia hanya bisa berkali-kali mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Surat keseribu dari Kyuhyun ia simpan di kantung celananya. Ryeowook membenci dirinya yang begitu cengeng, yang membuat Kyuhyun mematung karena tangisannya. Tapi apalah daya, dia begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang bisa diucapkan mulutnya.

" _Bogosipeo_ , _jeongmal bogosipeo_..."

Entah sejak kapan jarak mereka berkurang. Ryeowook bisa merasakan dirinya direngkuh oleh lengan kuat Kyuhyun. Wajah Ryeowook dibenamkan di dada Kyuhyun, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ryeowook menangis sepuasnya, bahkan lebih dari seharusnya untuk mewakili Kyuhyun yang tak mampu menangis. Untunglah taman itu sepi dan tak ada orang yang lewat. Hanya ada mereka berdua, berpelukan di tengah taman setelah sekian lama.

" _Nado_ , Ryeonggu. _Nado bogosipeo_..."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Ryeowook. Meski sudah tujuh tahun lamanya tak bertemu, Ryeowook masih sama seperti di masa lalu. Dia masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook masih sempurna, dia masih malaikat yang Kyuhyun puja. Jari lentik Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Ryeowook, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberi kecupan manis di dahi Ryeowook. Berpindah ke kedua kelopak matanya, turun ke hidung, tak lupa kedua pipinya. Berhenti pada pipi, keduanya bertukar pandangan. Menyampaikan perasaan rindu, frustasi, penasaran, dan segalanya pada satu sama lain.

" _Saranghae_ , Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tidak memberi jawaban pada pernyataan Kyuhyun—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, karena tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun segera mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman mereka hanyalah sebuah ciuman manis yang suci, seperti ciuman pada hari pernikahan mereka. Tak ada napsu dan segala hal kotor dalam ciuman itu. Mereka hanya mencoba menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing pada yang lainnya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kyuhyun tidak melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau siap memberi kesempatan keduaku?"

Ryeowook tersenyum ragu pada Kyuhyun, dan dapat ia lihat sebuah perasaan kecewa di mata Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas lelah dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Beritahu aku tujuh tahun terakhirmu. Jelaskan semuanya padaku."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa melepas pelukan di kursi taman dan Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. Bagaimana kehidupannya selama lima tahun awal—yang bisa dibilang monoton, karena inti dari cerita Kyuhyun hanyalah ia mengirim surat pada Ryeowook. Bagaimana perasaannya saat tiba-tiba dijodohkan oleh pamannya. Bagaimana ia mencoba untuk melawan namun tak mampu karena orang tuanya mendukung keputusan pamannya. Bagaimana sulitnya mencoba memutus segala yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook untuk menghormati istrinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir bercerai. Bagaimana Kyuhyun berlari ke Perancis dengan bantuan Ahra. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menemukan Ryeowook. Ia ceritakan semuanya, dan Ryeowook menikmatinya. Setelah mengakhiri ceritanya, Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook.

"Aku berikan padamu. Aku berikan kesempatan kedua untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Setelah sekian lama, baru pada detik itu air matanya mengalir. Berkali-kali ia bisikkan kata terima kasih di telinga Ryeowook. Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Perlakuan manis itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu berbisik pada Ryeowook.

"Kau ingat, sembilan tahun yang lalu pada tanggal yang sama kita bertukar janji sehidup semati."

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sebuah senyum tulus menghias wajahnya.

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita tulis lagi kisah kita di atas kertas putih."

Lagi, keduanya bertukar ciuman.

"Aku belum membaca suratmu, kau tahu."

"Tentu aku tahu, Ryeonggu. Mari kita baca bersama."

"Mmh, bersama."

"Aku sarankan untukmu membaca surat yang keseribu sebelum membaca yang lain."

* * *

 _Sebuah surat untuk mendapatkan namamu_

 _Seratus buah surat untukmu menerima dan membalas perasaanku_

 _Sepuluh buah surat untuk mendapatkanmu seutuhnya_

 _Seribu buah surat untukmu menerimaku kembali_

 **END**

* * *

What's with the ending O.o

Baiklah, aku tahu sebaiknya aku melanjutkan **Trapped**. Salahkan otakku yang mendadak kehilangan mood untuk fanfiksi ituu. Tampaknya aku lebih cocok menulis sekedar oneshot ._.

Maafkan aku yang memberi terlalu banyak _time skip_ ~karena kalau tidak begitu, bisa-bisa fanfiksi ini menjadi multichapter dan aku terlantarkan hahaha

Aku harap kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini, dan bersedia memberi jejak *bow*


End file.
